zetsomafandomcom-20200214-history
Names
Common names were as follows: Naming Conventions In the early days of Tidinea, most people used single names. As time progressed, surnames were adopted from character traits, locations, titles or after ancestors to signify birth. Higher class families continued to progress with these names until they settled on a stable system, which consisted of three parts for an average person. This consisted of a first name, an optional middle name, and a surname. The first was a given name. There were little restrictions on this and it could vary wildly. However, by the mid empire, first names had gradually come to a small pool of common names, and this pool got smaller as the first name became less and less important with name evolution. The middle name had much variation. Often times it was another given name. For example, Gjermanicon Sonorius Spenther inherited the surname of his father, Appio Cilles Spenther, while Sonorius, the surname of his mother, was taken as his middle name. In another example, Appio Pompinio Vellix's middle name was not given, but hereditary. The middle name indicated a branch of the Vellix family line: his father was named Kynex Pompinio Vellix, his grandfather Sadulus Pompinio Vellix, and his great-grandfather Sade Pompinio Vellix. Yet in another case, the middle name could be a sign of adoption. Enbow Orus, after being adopted into the Silva family, took the name Enbow Orus Silva, rendering Orus as his new middle name. Nos Kinnedonius Iucan, after being taken into the Silva family, had the name Nos Iucan Silva, dropping his previous middle name. The surname, placed at the end of a name, indicated family lineage. It was usually derived from the name of a distant ancestor, or a nickname an ancestor was known by and passed down, commonly from a physical trait or characteristic. This was usually taken from the father, though there were cases, especially when the mother's lineage was considered more important, where the mother's name was taken. It was also common for daughters to take their mom's surname with sons taking their father's surname: siblings with different surnames were not impossible. Certain people also bore a fourth name, a title, which would go after the surname. They were commonly from military conquests and named after locations. For the most part, they could be recognized with the -us suffix, though many regular surnames and middle names had -us as an ending. For example, Gjermanus from Gjermane, Phospus from Phospho, Merrus from Merrow. The title could optionally be passed onto a receiver's children as a middle name, or rarely, as a title as well. Certain titles, like Tidus, which were given very early on when people were mononymous, were passed down as surnames. People were referred to officially by their first and surname, though the middle name was sometimes included, especially when it signified family lineage. People referred to close friends and family with the first name. However, it was also extremely common for the middle name, especially when it was a second given name, to take the role of a common name. In cases where the middle name was prominently used for recognition, people could also be addressed by using the middle and last name, leaving the first name out. Merrow *Algorod Marlel Dynasty *Marlelrak *Marlelrako *Marlegroz *Martinivi *Marle Rufe Next *Vevian *Sviormerrow Umbreans *Versullanavix *Verenavix *Kanix *Carlalrix *Arkanix *Belgonekanix Handal *Handalmacar *Handal Rever *Handal the Conqueror *Handal the Invulnerable *Handal the Keeper *Handal the Tentative *Handal the Reclaimer Suffixes *anius **Diminutive **Signified given name *er **Signified given name *ex **becomes ec- **Diminutive **Signified given name *ienus **Signified given name *inus **Signified given name *ulus **becomes ull- **Diminutive **Signified given name Tidinean Last Names *Abbus, Abb- *Acadans, Acadanius, Acadant- *Agricoal *Ajaximans, Ajaximanius, Ajaximaninus, Ajaximand- *Alaceron *Alasker *Alea, Aleanius, Aleant *Aliea, Alieanius, Alienus, Aliean- *Allegor, Alleg- *Allux *Amphen, Amphent- *Anjsepo, Anjsep- *Antiminy, Antiminus, Antimin- *Atacuse, Atac- *Aterica, Ateric- *Aterius, Ater- *Atiens, Atienus, Atien- *Auspicutor, Auspicut- *Aviuluo, Aviulus, Aviull- *Axex, Axec- *Axtor, Axt- *Axtorian, Axtorianius, Axtor- *Ballinvard *Banook *Barices, Baricen- *Barico, Baricon- *Bartilon *Belligens, Belligent- *Bravens, Bravent- *Bravfuse, Bravf- *Brillians, Brilliant- *Caercada, Caercad- *Caercans, Caercanius, Caercant- *Capablens, Capablent- *Carbonon *Cavian, Cav- *Ceptes, Cept- *Cilles, Cill- *Cillion, Cillion- *Ciny, Cin- *Coll *Columtrin, Columtrinus, Columtrin- *Contens, Content- *Couragia, Couragianius, Courag- *Csio, Csion- *Csium, Csium- *Daio, Daion- *Dignifian, Dignifianius, Dignif- *Drasius, Dras- *Elbon *Elito, Elit- *Elwiö, Elwiön- *Etane, Etan- *Etanux *Etegalen *Etegales, Etegal- *Etegon *Ethasychyl *Expon *Faller, Fall- *Feller, Fell- *Fellix, Fellic- *Fellon *Fensis *Flacans, Flac- *Flacian, Flaci- *Fortunater, Fortunat- *Friedon *Gjermanus, Gjerman- *Gladdi, Gladd- *Gladdine, Gladdin- *Glorian, Glorianius, Glor- *Grandeurien, Grandeurienus, Grandeurient- *Gratans, Gratanius, Gratant- *Gratiens, Gratienus, Gratient- *Greatio, Great- *Hemtin, Hemtinus, Hemtin- *Honoruse, Honor- *Icean, Iceanius, Iceant *Ickon *Ilidian, Illidianius, Illidiand *Illum *Immortaller *Immortallane, Immortallanius, Immortalland- *Intelligens, Intelligent- *Iucan, Iucanius, Iucant *Joyus, Joy- *Jubilane, Jubilan- *Jubilans, Jubilanius, Jubilant- *Kilonu, Kilon- *Kilumne, Kilumn- *Kine, Kin- *Kinnedonius, Kinnedon- *Leluvius, Leluv- *Licen, Licent *Licio, Lic *Lilinvia, Lilinv- *Longivite, Longivitet- *Lucus, Luc- *Luminia, Luminus, Lumin- *Lusus, Lus- *Magnificens, Magnificent- *Majestar *Majestux *Maxinyne, Maxinyn- *Melwew *Merrus. Merr- *Mesmer *Metomuss, Metom- *Nefar *Night *Nobiler *Noktil *Ocon *Ocons, Oconst- *Oedacer *Oofmph *Orus, Or- *Oryzan, Oryzanius, Oryzand *Ostroroxon *Ostry, Ostr- *Otaccer *Oxtagaw, Oxtag- *Peltist *Phospus, Phosp- *Plesens, Plesent- *Plesenux *Pnkotia, Pnkot- *Pompinio, Pompin- *Poqqi, Poqq- *Poqquar *Prestigor, Prestig- *Prestigux *Propans, Propanius, Propand *Ptompey, Ptomp- *Pullol *Qaci, Qac- *Quaci, Quac- *Quae, Quaen- *Quarix, Quar- *Ranis, Ranist- *Ravians, Ravianius, Raviand *Regenna *Reputar, Reput- *Renown, Renow- *Rigidans, Rigidanius, Rigidand- *Rike, Rik- *Ritulles, Ritull- *Ruj *Ruarion, Ruar- *Ryceemer, Ryceem- *Salanian, Salanianius,Salanit- *Salans, Salanius, Salant- *Saluecian, Saluecianius, Salueciant- *Samivo, Samiv- *Serguy, Serg- *Siant, Sianius, Siant- *Silva, Silv- *Siracuzio, Siracuz- *Siracuzus, Siracuzuss- *Solidion, Solid- *Sonorius, Sonor- *Spauldy, Spauld- *Spenfel *Splender, Splender- *Sturdens, Sturdent- *Spenther *Sychlyl *Tacitan, Tacitanius, Tacitant- *Takane, Takan- *Talleron, Taller- *Tallerus, Talleruss- *Tarquane, Tarquanius, Tarquan- *Tarquar *Tarquarenx *Tarquaron *Tarquarone, Tarquaronent- *Tarquell *Tarquenx *Tarquex *Tarquon *Tarquops, Tarquop- *Tarquox *Tawlus, Tawl- *Tenacians, Tenacianius, Tenaciand- *Tenio, Ten- *Termacuse, Termac- *Termanacus, Termanac- *Tidus, Tidux *Tidinus, Tidin- *Tidite, Tiditet- *Titaneon *Titim *Titin, Titinus, Titin- *Titinia, Titiniand- *Titinio, Titinion- *Tivy, Tiv- *Triumphens, Triumphent- *Tulla, Tull- *Tullen, Tullent- *Tuller *Tunio, Tun- *Valians, Valianius, Valiant- *Varis, Var- *Vellisea, Vellis- *Vellix *Vigoricon, Vigoricex, Vigor- *Xenisea, Xenis- *Xenu, Xen- * Names *Octan *Kynor *Aemitian Varis *Ki'karo *Heiinus Orus *Dumnonxiux *Vactorix *Axtan Agricoal Lusus *Inquiver *Druss Ickon Gjermanus *Ptomppey Etane Brillians *Druss Luminia Spenther Phosphus *Focan Iucan Silva Tawlus *Kynan Bravfuse Iucan *Kynex Bravfanius Iucan *Rux Arria Iucan *Marva Kinnedonius Iucan *Axtan Coll Collex *Axtan Coll Flacinus Flacans *Kynan Dignifians Jubilantinus *Marva Titaneon Friedon Alluxinus Oedacer *Marva Atacuse Elitinus Greatinus *Abassus Tarquarinus Ravians Valians First Names *Euroqi *Axtan *Sar *Nos *Kainm *Kynan *Serend *Druss *Drasus *Marva *Neston *Aleon *Rux Kings 1st Tarquaran Dynasty *Axenian Tarquar I *Ellion Tarquar *Axenian Tarquar II *Axenian Tarquar III *Axenian Tarquar IV *Aertain Tarquar 1st Civil War *Nartoon Tarquar *Senton Alasker *Atlas Columtrin Saluecian Taren Peace *Kynor *Octan 2nd Civil War *Kleptou Hemtin Bartilon *Sempfis Siant *Euiphoi Kilumne 2nd Tarquaran Dynasty *Axnucein Tarquarex Tarquar *Bousheve Tarquarex Tarquar *Saene Tarquarin Tarquar Pnkotian Dynasty *Kantin Pnkotia *Poshane Pnkotia *Poe'clanj Pnkotia *Surri Noktil Pnkotia